Mario Kart 8: Brutal Burst
Mario Kart 8 is a new racing game. Mario and his friends will compete in races through Mushroom Kingdom. There will be 12 characters at the same time in a race. There will be on-line mode with 12 characters from everywhere. You will be able to choose solo-races or double-races where you can drive a kart with two characters. Each character will have an own kart and a special item that he/she will be able to use. Gameplay Mario Kart 8 will have Coins like the last Mario Kart game, and they will be used to buy characters, karts and tracks in the Mario Kart shop. There will be retro courses in this game. The difference is that there will be 10 cups with 6 circuits in each cup. Racers can use air gliders like in the sequel and there will be propellers to navigate in the water. The vehicles will wear a float to float on the water. The float will be faster than the propeller so you will have to be skillful if you want activate the float. You will be able to select the wheels, the aileron, the airglider, the turbo, the float and the propeller to make a perfect race. Motorbikes will appear in the game like in Mario kart Wii. Characters﻿ Default Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad* *Yoshi* *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi Unlockable Characters *Rosalina *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Toadette* *Birdo* *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Maria *Luise *Koopa Troopa* *Dry Bones *King Boo *Mii *Mr. Kaloe *Maliene *Roberto *Veronique Downloadable Characters #'Via Wifi ' #*Sonic #*Mallow #*Geno #'Via Spotpass ' #*Hammer Bro. #*Pianta #'Via Streetpass' #*Lakitu (red shell) #*Metal Mario #*Paratoad Shopping Characters *Waria Price: 20 coins *Walice Price: 20 coins *Paratroopa Price: 20 coins *Dry Bowser Price: 25 coins *Funky Kong Price: 25 coins *Dixie Kong; Price: 25 coins *Petey Piranha Price: 30 coins *Baby Wario Price: 30 coins *Baby Waluigi Price: 30 coins *Pauline Price: 35 coins *Mini Mario toy Price: 35 coins *Baby Rosalina Price: 35 coins *Baby Maria Price: 35 coins *Baby Luise Price: 35 coins *Baby Waria Price: 40 coins *Baby Walice Price: 40 coins *Prince Boo Price: 40 coins *Baby Petey Piranha Price: 40 coins *Yoshina Price: 45 coins *Dry Bowser Jr. Price: 45 coins *Wart Price: 50 coins *Morton Koopa Sr. Price: 50 coins and more... * Different colours Non Playable Characters *Noki *Goomba *Boo *Fuzzy *Pianta (species) *Koopa Troopa (species) *Lakitu (green shell) *Tiki Goon *Screaming Pillars *Thwomp *Whomp *Pokey *Shy Guy *Penguin *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Cheep-Cheep *Maliene (Mii, employee of Mario Kart Shop) *Mr. Shop (Mii, manager of Mario Kart Shop) *Roberto (Mii, employee of Mario Kart Shop/Boutique and Repair Shop) *Veronique (Mii, eployee of Mario Kart Shop/Boutique) *Mii General Items *Banana *Triple Banana *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Star *Spiny Shell *Winged Spiny Shell *Fake Item Box *POW Block *Lightning *Lightning Cloud *Bullet Bill *Ice Shell *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Blooper *Bob-omb *Goomba *Propeller Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf ﻿Items of each character﻿ *3 Fire flowers (Mario) *3 Ice flowers (Luigi) *Heart (Item) (Princess Peach) *Bubbles (Princess Daisy) *3 Bob-omb (Wario) *Mega Bob-omb (Waluigi) *Bowser Shell (Bowser) *Giant Banana (DK) *1-Up Mushroom (Toad) *Yoshi Egg (Yoshi) *Chain Chomp (Baby Mario) *Mme. Chain Chomp (Baby Luigi) *Maxi Star (Rosalina) *Explosive shell (Bowser Jr.) *5 Bananas (Diddy Kong) *5 Mushrooms (Toadette) *Birdo Egg (Birdo) *Kiss (Baby Peach) *3 Fake Item Box (Baby Daisy) *Golden Mallet (Maria) *Golden Torch (Luise) *5 Green Shells (Koopa Troopa) *3 Bones (Dry Bones) *Boo (King Boo) *Turbo mushroom (Mii) *Chaos Emerald (Sonic) *Cloud Flower (Mallow) *Thunder Flower (Geno) *3 Hammers (Hammer Bro.) *Coconut (Pianta) *Volt Mushroom (Metal Mario) *Volcano Cloud (Lakitu) *Golden propeller Mushroom (Paratoad) *Missile-Bomb (Waria) *Magic Brush (Walice) *Winged Red Shell (Paratroopa) *Giant Bone (Dry Bowser) *Barrel (Funky Kong) *Explosive Banana (Dixie Kong) *Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha) *Pokey (Baby Wario) *POW Block (Baby Waluigi) *Defense umbrella (Pauline) *Double Hammer (Mini Mario toy) *Luma (Baby Rosalina) *Mini Mushroom (Baby Maria) *Golden Shell (Baby Luise) *Mini Chomp (Baby Waria) *Oil Barrel (Baby Walice) *Boo Mushroom (Prince Boo) *Banzai Bill (Baby Petey Piranha) *Dash Pepper (Yoshina) *Sand Mushroom (Dry Bowser Jr.) *Lakitu (Wart) *Poison Mushroom (Morton Koopa Sr.) Circuits ﻿ * Unknown Name Shopping circuits *Koopa Cape (Wii) Price: 35 coins *Coconut Mall (Wii) Price: 35 coins *Wario Gold Mine (Wii) Price: 35 coins Karts *Mario: Red Fire *Luigi: Green Fire *Princess Peach: Rainbow Dream *Princess Daisy: Mot-o-rama *Wario: The Fast Garlic *Waluigi: Motornight *Bowser: Bowser motorbike *Donkey Kong: Jungle 4x4 *Toad: Motor-Mushroom *Yoshi: Yoshi's Egg 2.0 *Baby Mario: El Sonajero *Baby Luigi: Sponge Kart *Rosalina: Shining Star *Bowser Jr: Bullet Moto *Diddy Kong: Magic Barrel *Toadette: Mushroom Femina *Birdo: Birdonator *Baby Peach: MechaYoshi *Baby Daisy: Blooper-bike *Maria: Red Pipes *Luise: Green Pipes *Koopa Troopa: Motor-shell *Dry Bones: Skeleton *King Boo: The Phantom *Mii: Fast Parade *Sonic: The fast Blue *Mallow: Cloudy bike *Geno: Robotic Kart *Hammer Bro: Hammer Coach *Pianta: Delfinoswagen *Metal Mario: Diamond Car *Lakitu: Cloudykart *Paratoad: Mushroom Ferrari * Waria: Yellow Warp Pipes *Walice: Dark Carriage *Dry Bowser: Flying Dragon *Funky Kong: Funk-a-plane *Dixie Kong: Erasematic *Petey Piranha: Piranha Pipes 2.0 *Paratroopa: My Winged *Pauline: Donkey Kart *Mini Mario Toy: Little Clown *Baby Wario: Yellow Storm *Baby Waluigi: POW-Movil *Baby Rosalina: Moto-Galaxy *Baby Maria: Electro-crib *Baby Luise: Boo-vaccum *Baby Waria: Locomotiver *Baby Walice: Crazy Engine *Prince Boo: Naughty-Ghosty *Baby Petey Piranha: Piranha car *Yoshina: Yoshina Kart *Dry Bowser Jr.: Krokobike *Wart: The monster *Morton Koopa Sr.: Movil Throne Battles Survival Challenge Survival challenge is the battle where you must survive if you want win. Every racer has a Health Meter like in Mario Sports Mix with 10 Health Points. You must finish the battle with some Health Points. You should hit your rivals with items for win the﻿ challenge. The items like Bananas, Shells, Fake Item Box take 1 point out and items like Spiny Shells, Bob-ombs and Thunder Clouds takes 3 points out. *Special Item: Life Mushroom adds a point to the person who takes it. Balloons Battle Balloons battle is the same game like Wii's Balloon Battle. *Special Item: Balloon adds a Balloon. Star Fighters Star Fighters is a battle where you must have most of stars. There will be 30 stars and you have to take more stars than the rest of competitors. The battle lasts 3 minutes and you can take the other stars out if you throw items. The winner will be the person who has more stars. *Special Item: Special Star its the item that you must have. Bob-Omb Battle Bob-Omb battle is the same game that Double Dash's Bob-Omb Blast. *Special Item: Bob-Omb It's the weapon. Battle Courses Secrets Characters *'Rosalina: '''Win the Star Cup in 150cc mode. *'Bowser Jr: Win the Special Cup in 100cc mode. *'Diddy Kong: '''Win the Sunshine Cup in 50cc mode. *'Toadette: 'Win 10 races. *'Birdo: Win 25 races. *'Baby Peach: '''Compete in a Time Trial. *'Baby Daisy: Compete in 12 different courses in Time Trial Mode. *'Maria: '''Win the POW Cup in 50cc mode. *'Luise: 'Win the Leaf Cup in 100cc mode. *'Koopa Troopa: 'Win the Thunder Cup in 50cc mode. *'Dry Bones: Win the Leaf Cup in 150cc. *'King Boo: '''Win all 50cc Cups. *'Mii: Visit Mario Kart Shop 10 times *'''Mr. Shop and Maliene: 'When you receive the letter and visit the Shop another time. *'Roberto and Veronique: Visit Mario Kart shop 50 times. Items *'Fire Flower: '''Win 5 races *'Ice Flower: Win 5 races *'Bob-Omb Cloud: '''Win all the cups in 100cc. *'1st Pipe: Win the Special Cup in 150cc. *'Boomerang Suit: '''Win the Sunshine Cup in Mirror Mode. *'Mirror: Win the Thunder Cup in 150cc. *Penguin Suit: Win the Star Cup in 50cc. Cups *'''Sunshine Cup: Win Mushroom and Flower Cup. *'Star Cup': Win the Sunshine Cup. *'Special Cup': Win the Star Cup. *'Leaf Cup': Win the Shell and Banana Cup. *'Thunder Cup': Win the Leaf Cup. *'POW Cup': Win the Thunder Cup. Karts *'Standart Kart': Win the Special Cup in 50cc. (everybody) *'Standart Bike': Win the Shell Cup in 50cc. (everybody) *'Hero Kart: '''Win the Shell Cup in 100cc. (Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi) *'Heart Coach': Win the Banana Cup in 100cc. (Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy) *'Tornadus: Win the Mushroom Cup in 150cc. (Wario, Waluigi, Baby Wario, Baby Waluigi) *'''Bowser Bike: Win the Sunshine Cup in 150cc. (Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Morton Koopa Sr., Dry Bowser Jr.) *'Mushmellow': Win the Mushroom Cup in 50cc. (Toad, Toadette, Paratoad) *'Speedy Egg': Win the Flower Cup in 100cc. (Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshina) *'Moto-Rambi': Win the Flower Cup in 150cc. (Donkey, Diddy, Funky and Dixie Kong) *'Stelar Dream': Win the Sunshine Cup in 100cc. (Rosalina, Baby Rosalina) *'Cheep Coach': Win the Flower Cup in 50cc. (Koopa, Dry Bones, Paratroopa, Hammer Bro.) *'Lady Bike': Win the Mushroom Cup in 100cc. (Maria, Luise, Baby Maria, Baby Luise) *'Monster 4x4': Win the Shell Cup in 150cc. (King Boo, Petey Piranha, Wart) *'Standart Kart 3DS': Download Metal Mario and Lakitu. (Metal Mario, Lakitu) *'DK Rider': Win the Banana Cup in 50cc. (Pauline, Mini-Mario) *'Twister Carriage': Win the Mushroom Cup in Mirror Mode. (Waria, Walice, Baby Waria, Baby Walice) *'Tropical Kart': Download Mallow, Geno and Pianta. (Mallow, Geno, Pianta) *'Speed Star': Download Sonic. (Sonic) *'Golden Champion': Win the Special Cup in Mirror Mode. (everybody) Extras *'Mirror Mode': Win all 150cc. cups. *'Double dash': Compete in all the circuits in Time Trial. *'Winter Circuits': Download Christmas Gift via Spotpass. *'Time Trial Cup': Unlock a ghost in Time Trial. Gallery Mario Kart 8.png|Mario driving Red Fire Peach Kart 8.png|Peach driving Rainbow Dream Wario Kart 8.png|Wario driving the fast Garlic Toad Kart 8.png|Toad driving the Mushroom-Movil Yoshi Kart.png|Yoshi driving his Yoshi Egg 2.0 Koopa Kart 8.png|Koopa driving the Shell Movil Waria Kart.png|Waria driving Yellow Warp Pipes and throwing Missile-Bomb Walicia Kart.png|Walice driving Dark Carriage Mini Mario Kart.png|Mini Mario toy driving Clown Kart Baby Waluigi Kart.png|Baby Waluigi driving POW Movil Characters Baby Maria.png|Baby Maria Baby Luise.png|Baby Luise Baby Waria.png|Baby Waria Baby Walice.png|Baby Walice HNI 0079.jpg|Maliene HNI 0080.jpg|Mr. Shop HNI_0008.JPG|Roberto HNI_0009.JPG|Veronique Yoshina.png|Yoshina Items Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell Mme. Chomp.png|Mme. Chain Chomp Caparazon.png|Explosive Shell Missile-bomb.png|Missile-Bomb Magic Brush.png|Magic Brush Umbrella.png|Defense Umbrella Mario Hammer.png|Double Hammer Mini Chomp.png|Mini Chomp Fuel.png|Oil Barrel 1st.JPG|1st. Pipe ﻿ Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Alange's Games